Une journée au Terrier
by KaiyaK
Summary: La journée commençait pourtant bien, alors pourquoi Ron se retrouve puni ? OS/Challenge d'écriture


**Disclaimer :** Le texte est à moi, mais l'univers appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling ! T_T

**Note :** Ce OS est écrite dans le cadre du challenge d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), le but est d'insérer obligatoirement des mots donnés (en gras dans le texte, il y en a 6). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Venez ici : fanfiction net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

**Note 2 :** L'idée m'est venu ce matin même alors que je relisais les mots une énième fois, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas très développé … à l'origine je ne devais même pas participer, mais je n'ai pas résisté xD Bon évidemment, ça se voit que c'est fait en une journée … mais l'important c'est de participer et surtout de s'amuser, non ? =)

**Une journée au terrier**

« - Non mais tu imagines Molly ? Ils dissèquent une **grenouille** à l'aide d'un **sca … **d'un **scalpel **je crois… c'est fascinant !  
- Je trouve ça plutôt barbare si tu veux mon avis ! lui répondit la dénommée Molly.  
- Mais imagine ! Ils n'ont pas toutes les techniques de soin que nous avons ! C'est comme ça qu'ils font avancer leurs technologies …, continua Arthur.  
- Oui bah … la grenouille n'avait rien demandé ! »

Comme pour mettre fin à la discussion, Madame Weasley se leva de table, débarrassant son petit déjeuner. Monsieur Weasley fit de même, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Le livre qu'Hermione m'a amené est passionnant ! Fais-moi penser à la remercier chaleureusement !  
- Chéri, tu l'as déjà remercié chaleureusement 5 fois ! La dernière fois elle a même faillit suffoquer … tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?  
- Je … euh …  
- Oh tiens, en parlant du loup, je crois les entendre arriver ! déclara Molly en se tournant vers le bas de l'escalier. »

Et en effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Ron les yeux encore fermés salua mollement ses parents avant de se prendre le coin de la table dans la cuisse gauche. Ce qui, je peux vous l'assurer, fini de le réveiller. Hermione était déjà en pleine forme et en grande conversation avec Arthur, qui avait pleins d'éclaircissements à lui demander sur les techniques moldues. Harry … quant à lui … Harry était déjà en train de se débattre pour ne pas étouffer dans les bras de Molly.

« - Mon petit chou, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fais bon voyage hier ? Il n'a vraiment pas idée Dumbledore de te faire voyager la nuit ! Tu dois être exténué !  
- Non non Madame, je vous assure ! Et puis, je ne suis pas arrivé si tard, il n'était que **onze** heure du soir !  
- Mais tout de même … enfin bref … viens t'asseoir à table et mange ! Cela te fera du bien ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ne jamais discuter les ordres de Madame Weasley, c'est ce qu'il avait très très vite compris. Surtout quand il s'agit des repas. D'après sa philosophie, dès qu'un problème se présente, il faut avant tout manger un bon petit plat avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

« - Dis moi Ron, tu as rangé ta chambre comme je te l'ai demandé hier ? lui demanda sa mère.  
- Euh … Non pas encore, mais je le ferais ! lui répondit-il, la bouche pleine. Promis !  
- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Tu m'as déjà dis ça hier, quand arrêteras tu de **procrastiner **? s'écria la femme d'âge mûr avec humeur. »

Son fils la regarda les yeux ronds, il en aurait presque ouvert la bouche de stupeur. Il fixa sa mère, puis son père, puis Harry et enfin Hermione. Cette dernière voyant son incompréhension, soupira de manière exaspérée avant de lui venir en aide.

« - Du latin _procrastinare_ qui signifie littéralement « remettre au lendemain », de _pro_ qui veut dire « en avant » et _crastinus_ qui signifie « de demain ». Tu l'auras donc compris, procrastiner veut dire reporter au lendemain ou remettre à plus tard quelque chose par manque de motivation ou, dans ton cas, par paresse … »

Une fois sa tirade terminée, Hermione se servit du jus de citrouille comme si de rien n'était, sans faire attention aux regards interloqués de ses amis. Arthur, lui, se leva de table.

« - Bien, les enfants, ma chérie, il est temps, je dois aller au travail ! A ce soir !  
- A ce soir Pa'.  
- A ce soir Monsieur Weasley, dirent en cœur Hermione et Harry tandis que Molly accompagnait son mari dehors. Ron profita de l'absence de sa mère pour laisser exploser son étonnement.  
- Hermione ? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en étymologie ?  
- Quoi, ça t'étonnes tant que ça ? lui répliqua-t-elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- Non non, s'écria Ron quand il s'aperçut de sa maladresse, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne nous l'a jamais dis !  
- Jamais dis quoi ? J'ai tout de même le droit d'utiliser mon temps libre comme bon me semble …  
- On n'a pas la même définition du temps libre alors ! bougonna le roux.»

Molly refit son apparition, et la discussion s'arrêta là.

* * *

Le trio était dans la chambre de Ron, lui-même étant en train de faire semblant de ranger, quand Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour la compagnie ! chantonna George.  
- Tout va bien en ce merveilleux matin ? dit Fred, tout sourire  
- Vous nous excuserez, mais on doit faire vite !  
- Oui très … on a besoin de votre aide »

Devant l'air interloqué de leur auditoire, ils eurent un petit sourire, avant de poursuivre.

« - Nous avons besoin d'un testeur. Nous avons mis au point une friandise, mais nous ne connaissons pas ses effets …, déclara George, l'air faussement contrarié. »

Voyant le peu de réaction, voire même le recul du trio, Fred se senti obligé de sortir leur Joker.

« - Ron, c'est gentil à toi de te proposer !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Non !  
- Comment ça, non ? Oh, je comprends tu préfères sans doute qu'on aille voir maman pour lui expliquer ta façon de ranger ?

- Oui, renchérit George, lui expliquer que tout le superflu qui occupe en temps normal ta chambre, se retrouve dans le grenier quand elle te demande de ranger ta chambre, le temps qu'elle vienne inspecter.  
- Alors petit frère ? A toi de choisir, soit tu passes un très mauvais moment, soit tu essayes une friandise … qu'est-ce que tu choisi ? susurre Fred avec un sourire mielleux. »

Cela ressemblait fort à un **ultimatum**, et Ron n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait avoir une toute petite chance de rester vivant il devait prendre la deuxième option, bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Peut-être que la friandise n'aurait aucun effet déplaisant ? Enfin, venant de Fred et George il en doutait …

« - Bon d'accord … c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toutes façons ! »

George lui tendit une petite friandise en forme de losange de couleur rouge décorée sur le dessus par du jaune et du vert. Ron la prit entre ses doigts, ferma ses yeux et la porta à sa bouche. Il croqua à pleine dent. Cela avait la texture d'une pâte de fruit moldu, mais le goût lui, n'y était absolument pas ! C'était infect, un mélange de jus de chaussette, de cornichon et de banane. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégout, puis regarda ses deux frères pour attendre le verdict. Que lui était il arrivé ? Un nez en trompette, un troisième bras, ou une pousse rapide des cheveux peut-être ? Apparemment rien de tout cela vu leurs têtes. Ils étaient visiblement déçus.

« - Encore un essai infructueux ! Dommage, merci quand même pour ton aide ! déclara Fred, dépité.  
- Oui, à plus tard, peut-être pour un nouvel essai ? rajouta George, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. »

Mais avant que Ron ne puisse protester, ils avaient déjà disparut, et refermé la porte derrière eux.

« - Tu vas bien Ron ? S'inquiéta Hermione.  
- Oui, oui, enfin, je crois …  
- Tu es tout pâle, continua t'elle.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas …»

Il continua à ranger sa chambre à sa manière pendant qu'Harry et Hermione lisaient chacun dans leur coin, l'un sur le lit, l'autre auprès de la fenêtre. Cependant, une drôle de sensation grandissait chez Ron. Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, il sortit de sa chambre en prétextant un besoin naturel urgent, ce qui était vrai, mais ne correspondait pas à ce que s'imaginaient les autres. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et arriva dans la cuisine. Oui, c'est ici qu'il voulait être.

Là, posé sur le plan de travail, un gâteau au chocolat, fraichement cuit et démoulé. Son ventre gargouilla lorsqu'il huma l'odeur chocolatée. Ce gâteau avait l'air si appétissant, comme faire pour y résister … et puis, pourquoi y résister d'abord ?

_* Oh, juste un tout petit morceau, ça ne se verra même pas ! *_

Et joignant le geste à la pensée, il découpa une tranche et la mangea. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de **grignoter **entre les repas, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement en ce moment même. Une force invisible semblait l'y encourager.

_* Encore un petit bout, et j'arrête ! *_

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tout petit bout de gâteau, presque minuscule.

_* Je ne peux pas laisser ça, c'est ridicule ! *_

Il prit donc le dernier morceau et le porta à sa bouche, au même moment, sa mère entrait dans la pièce. Voyant, ou plutôt, ne voyant plus son gâteau, et surtout en surprenant la dernière part dans la bouche de son fils, elle ne put que se mettre en colère, les mains sur les hanches.

« - RONALD WEASLEY !  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il.  
- Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi cette part dans ta bouche ? Et ces miettes ? »

Et en effet, il était recouvert des miettes accusatrices.  
Un peu plus haut dans l'escalier, Fred et George pouffèrent. Apparemment leur friandise avait tout de même un effet. Ils avaient observé la scène depuis le début, et Ron ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de manger. En vérité, il s'empiffrait, à peine une tranche était finie, qu'il s'en découpait une autre. Bien que leur petit frère soit un gourmand notable, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu agir ainsi. Ce ne pouvait donc être que le fruit de leur farce.

« - Mais il faut être réaliste, jamais personne ne sera intéressé par ce genre de farce … qui voudrait acheter une friandise qui donne faim ? déclara Fred sur le ton de l'évidence.  
- Qui sait ? Pour faire un mauvais coup à une personne qu'on n'aime pas … lui répondit George en haussant les épaules.  
- Oh, on verra bien, mais avant … tous aux abris ! dit Fred en se levant et se dirigeant vers leur chambre.  
- Ouep … et Ron n'a pas intérêt à nous balancer ! réplique George en faisant de même.»

* * *

Ce jour là, Ron passa un mauvais quart d'heure et fut bien entendu privé de dessert – jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley soit calmée – et consigné dans sa chambre, qu'il eu pleinement le temps de ranger. Il ne fit aucun lien entre la friandise et son comportement, les frères jumeaux s'en tirèrent donc sans aucun dommage. Il fut la risée de ses frères et sœur, mais également d'Harry et d'Hermione, qui eux, évidemment avaient bien compris.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un agréable moment. Merci Wikitionnaire pour l'étymologie du verbe Procrastiner ^^_

_Une tite review ça serait gentil, mais personne ne vous oblige à rien ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! =) (enfin, je suppose !)_

& Enjoy_  
_


End file.
